Flügel der Liebe
by Gepocha
Summary: Schrecklich kitschiger Name, nicht? Eine Freundin hat sich von mir eine FangXLightning-FF gewünscht und dies ist das Ergebnis :) Ihr hat es gut gefallen, ich hoffe, ihr werdet auch Spaß beim Lesen haben. Spielt nach allen FF XIII-Teilen (und größtenteils in Kenya XD).


Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^.^ Es spielt nach allen Teilen der FF XIII-Reihe.

* * *

><p><strong>Flügel der Liebe<strong>

Claire stieg aus dem Zug und trat etwas aus der Masse von Bahnhofsbesuchern, die gen Ausgang oder Zug strömten, bevor sie es wagte, aufzusehen. Ein nicht sehr großer, aber doch alter Bahnhof mit einem Mittel- und zwei Seitenschiffen erhob sich um sie herum. Aus irgendeinem Grund stand sie zwischen Gleis elf und dreiundzwanzig, was sie einen Moment schmunzeln ließ.

Mit einem Nicken, was vor allen Dingen ihr selbst galt, setzte sie ihren Weg Richtung Ausgang fort. In der Haupthalle ließ sie sich kurz von einem Süßwarenstand aufhalten, um eine Tüte gebrannter Mandeln zu kaufen, doch nur wenige Minuten später fand sie sich an einer viel befahrenen Straße wieder. Sie schlug den Kragen ihres Mantels auf, sah nach rechts und links und setzte ihren Weg zu den soeben entdeckten Taxis fort. Dem Fahrer gab sie die Rue de Napoleon Nummer sechsunddreißig als Zieladresse, bevor sie sich zurücklehnte und den Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen ließ.

Eine weitere Stadt, eine weitere Chance. Die Stadt Nancy mochte nicht allzu groß sein, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass ihre Schwester auch nicht unbedingt ein Großstadtkind war. Sie lebte bestimmt an einem zentralen Ort, aber wahrscheinlich nicht in einer Metropole. Nancy hatte eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, ihre Schwester zu beherbergen. Und wenn nicht, würde sie ja in drei Monaten sowieso nach Karlsruhe weiter reisen.

Claire seufzte, zog ihr Etui aus ihrer Chanel-Handtasche und öffnete es, um die Zeichnung darin zu betrachten. Ihr Finger fuhr mit Zärtlichkeit über das hinter einer Schutzfolie liegende Fahndungsbild. Es war nur eine kleine Version des Bildes, das sich als Poster in der Rolle befand, die sie soeben in den Kofferraum gelegt hatte. Die Rolle und ihre Handtasche waren aktuell ihr einziges Gepäck, den Rest hatte sie per Umzugsservice verschickt. Und wehe diesen Männern, wenn sie noch nicht vor der Tür ihrer neuen Wohnung standen. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Telefon, nur um abfällig zu schnauben. Kein Anruf in Abwesenheit hieß wahrscheinlich, dass der Lastwagen in einen Stau geraten war. Sie hasste solche Verzögerungen.

Sie gab dem Fahrer sein Geld und fand sich in einer behaglichen Wohngegend wieder. Die Straße wurde von dreistöckigen Backsteinhäusern gesäumt, die Wand an Wand gebaut waren und reichlich Fenster zur Straßenseite trugen. Eine Etage dieser absolut gleich aussehende Gebäude würde wohl bald ihr gehören. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre silberne Cartier-Uhr. Hätte die Immobilienmaklerin nicht schon hier sein sollen? Oder hatte sie sich in der Adresse geirrt? Sie zückte ihr Galaxy S3 Mini und rief die Nummer der Maklerin auf. Hatte sie erwähnt, dass sie es hasste, warten gelassen zu werden?

„Guten Mittag, Miss Farron. Sind Sie bereits in Nancy eingetroffen?", grüßte sie eine freundliche Stimme.

„Ich stehe vor meinem Appartment. Darf ich fragen, wo Sie sind?" Sie stellte die Frage in absolut neutralem Tonfall, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie im Moment nicht gerade höflich war. Allerdings litt die Höflichkeit auch darunter, dass sie bei Minusgraden vor verschlossener Tür stand und ihre Strumpfhose unter ihrem dünnen Mantel nicht gerade wärmend war.

„Ach, ist es schon so spät?" Es schien die Gute nicht ansatzweise mitzunehmen. „Dann fahre ich natürlich sofort los. Ich dachte, Sie melden sich vorher. Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten da."

Zwanzig Minuten. Claire atmete tief durch – was Dampfschwaden erzeugte – und legte auf, ohne ihre Handy gegen die nächste Wand zu schmeißen. Sie war einst impulsiv gewesen, aber das war praktisch drei verschiedene Planeten her. Mittlerweile konnte sie sich gut genug kontrollieren, dass sie nur die nächste Hecke mit missgelaunten Blicken versetzte.

Sie schlang die Arme um sich und versuchte sich selbst mit der Erinnerung an die klagenden Dünen warm zu halten. Sie hasste warten, hatte sie das schon erwähnt?

* * *

><p>„Ich bin sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Misses Farron" Der Mann, dessen Namen ihrem Ohr direkt wieder entfleucht war, schüttelte ihre Hand.<p>

„Miss. Ich bin unverheiratet", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Welch erfreuliche Nachricht" Sein Lächeln trug einen Beigeschmack, der Ekel bei ihr auslöste. Und er war wahrlich nicht der erste, der ihr dieses Gefühl gab. Kein Wunder, dass kein Planet ihr je einen Liebhaber beschert hatte. Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie mit solcherlei Gesindel anfangen sollte. „Ich werde Sie Ihren zukünftigen Kolleginnen vorstellen. Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie nur drei Monate bei uns bleiben wollen?"

„Das hat persönliche Gründe" Vielleicht sollte sie einen Ehering tragen. Vielleicht sollte sie einen Verlobten in Alaska erfinden. Vieles wäre einfacher als dies hier. „Zeigen Sie mir bitte meinen Arbeitsplatz."

„Gern, folgen Sie mir doch" Er ging voraus, doch drehte sich im Gehen etwas seitlich, um weiter mit ihr sprechen zu können. „Was sind denn das für ominöse persönliche Gründe?"

„Ich suche jemanden" Was hieß, dass sie in jeder Stadt Poster aufhängte in der Hoffnung, eines Tages fündig zu werden. Aber Reisen und Poster zu drucken war kostspielig, demnach war es unvermeidbar, nebenher arbeiten zu müssen.

„Die Liebe ihres Lebens?" Erneut dieses dreckige Grinsen.

Sie wünschte, sie hätte nichts gesagt. Ihr Ekel zwang sie, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Was für ein jämmerliches Bild von einem Mann. Hätte sie all diese Erfahrungen damals schon gehabt, sie hätte wohl Luftsprünge gemacht, als Serah ihre Verlobung verkündete. Snow mochte zwar auch männlich sein, aber er war wenigstens weit über dem Niveau derer, die sie seitdem hatte kennen lernen müssen.

„Und hier sind wir schon – Ihr neuer Arbeitsplatz für die nächsten drei Monate" Er wies voller Stolz auf ein Großraumbüro, in dem die Arbeitsplätze durch halbhohe Trennwände voneinander getrennt waren. Schreibtisch, Computer und ein bequemer Arbeitsstuhl für jeden. Es war sicherlich ausreichend.

„Welcher ist meiner?", fragte sie nach und ließ sich durch den Raum führen. Als sie vor einem leeren Platz stoppten, bedankte sie sich und stellte ihre Handtasche ab.

„Immer doch" Der Kerl lehnte sich gegen ihren Schreibtisch. „Was sagen Sie, kann ich Sie nach der Arbeit zu einem Kaffee ausführen?"

„Keinesfalls" Und das hatte er vorher noch nicht mitbekommen? „Von wem erhalte ich meine Arbeitsaufgaben?"

Der Mann verzog das Gesicht als habe er auf eine Zitrone gebissen, bevor er schweigend auf ein abgetrenntes Büro zeigte und ging. Sie weinte ihm sicher keine Träne hinterher. Mit einem resoluten Nicken zog sie kurz einen Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche, überprüfte ihr Make-Up und schritt schließlich mit selbstbewussten Schritt zur Bürotür, um ihre Arbeitseinweisung zu erhalten.

Fünf Stunden später erfreute sie sich eines Kaffees im Pausenraum. Der erste Tag war immer das Schlimmste. Sie hätte kein Problem mit all den Umzügen, würde das nicht bedeuten, dass sie sich immer wieder neu vorstellen und in ein Team einfügen müsste. Selbst warten war eine nicht so schlimme Beschäftigung wie das Gespräch mit Kolleginnen, die sie nicht im Geringsten interessierten.

Zum Glück ließ man sie in diesem Moment in Ruhe. Etwas abseits standen zwei junge Männer, die sich über Börsenkurse austauschten und eine Gruppe von fünf jungen Frauen, die über irgendwelche Stars redeten. Claire wusste, sie sollte sich eigentlich zu einer Gruppe stellen und Kontakte knüpfen, aber sie fühlte sich zu müde dazu. Demnach hörte sie beiden einfach nur mit einem halben Ohr zu.

Zumindest bis eine tiefe, tonverzerrte Stimme „I love you so much" plärrte und eine der Damen erschrocken ihr Handy hervor zog und den ankommenden Anruf entgegen nahm. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr Klingelton gewesen. Aber irgendwie … vielleicht entwickelte sie nach all der Zeit Halluzinationen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, die Stimme zu kennen. Sie nahm den restlichen Kaffee mit einem Schluck und trat zu eben jener jungen Frau, die wohl nur einen Termin bestätigt und bereits wieder aufgelegt hatte.

„Entschuldigung?" Sie trat neben sie. „Ich bin Claire Farron, die neue" Die andere gab ihr irgendeinen Namen, der auch nicht hängen blieb. „Sagen Sie, was für ein Klingelton war das gerade?"

„Oh, kennen Sie das Lied? Ich bin sicher, Ville Roberts wird ein großer Star! Finden Sie nicht auch, dass seine Stimme etwas zutiefst Romantisches hat, obwohl sie so hart ist?" Aus ihr sprach große Begeisterung.

„Ich habe es mal im Radio gehört", log Claire, „haben Sie zufällig ein Bild von ihm? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn schonmal gesehen habe."

„Aber klar!" Sie zog ihr IPhone 5 wieder hervor und drückte ein paar mal auf den Bildschirm. „Hier ist ein Bild der ganzen Band. Sie haben von Snowfist gehört, richtig?"

Snowfist. Claire sog tief den Atem ein. Könnte es sein? Könnte es wirklich sein, dass sie nach zwölf Jahren der Suche endlich auf einen Hinweis gestoßen war? Könnte es wirklich ihr Snow sein? Sie nahm das Handy mit Andacht und sah auf das Bild. Ganz in der Mitte stand ein breitschultriger Kerl im Trenchcoat und wildem, blonden Haar. Mit einem mal verließ sie ihr ganzer Atem und sie musste sich mit einer Hand am Stehtisch festhalten, damit ihr die Beine nicht wegknickten.

„Er ist richtig attraktiv, nicht wahr?", plapperte die junge Frau weiter, „ich habe ihn schon letzten Monat entdeckt, bevor seine neue Single raus kam. Sein Produzent hat ihn vor ein paar Wochen in Las Vegas entdeckt und seitdem bringt er einen Hit nach dem nächsten. Sein aktueller Song hat sogar Platz achtzehn in den Charts."

Ein Rockstar. Genial. Mit einem gemurmelten Dank gab Claire der anderen das Handy wieder und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Ein Rockstar. Snow war Rockstar geworden. Das war ein sehr viel effektiverer Weg als ihrer, um einander zu finden. Praktisch jeder auf diesem Planeten nutzte elektronische Medien und Bilder eines berühmten Sängers verbreiteten sich natürlich außerordentlich schnell.

Ville Roberts, der Sänger von Snowfist. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Claires Lippen. Dann würde sie diesem guten doch mal liebe Grüße von Lightning schreiben.

* * *

><p>Claire schreckte aus dem Schlaf und suchte die Umgebung automatisch nach einer Bedrohung ab, bevor sie den Grund ihres schreckhaften Erwachens auf das klingelnde Handy auf ihrem Nachttisch eingrenzen konnte. Wer zur Hölle rief um – sie zog das Handy vor ihre Augen, da sie noch nicht gut fokussieren konnte – zwei Uhr siebenunddreißig an? Mit unterdrückter Nummer?<p>

Sie war kurz versucht, die Person wegzudrücken, doch im Endeffekt nahm sie an, sank auf die Matratze zurück und hauchte müde: „Farron hier ..."

„Bist du das, Light?" Ihr schoss das Bild eines überdrehten Welpen vor die Augen, bevor sie sich erinnerte, dass es nicht um helles, struppiges Fell ging sondern wilde, blonde Haare an einem ihr wohl bekannten Kerl.

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt, du Muskelmasse ohne Hirn? Es gibt auf diesem Planeten etwas, das nennt sich Zeitverschiebung", keifte sie etwas missmutig, „bei mir ist es mitten in der Nacht. Es gibt Leute, die haben so etwas wie geregelte Arbeitszeiten."

„Du bist es wirklich!" Es war als würde sich das Grinsen durchs Telefon an ihre Wange drücken. „So muss unsere Lightning klingen."

„Hmpf … ich freue mich auch, dass du anrufst."

„Yes" Es folgte ein Erfolgsruf. „Aber mein Plan ist doch genial, oder? Eigentlich wollte ich Zauberkünstler werden, aber der Kerl meinte, er könnte mich als Sänger groß raus bringen, also mach' ich das. Hast du Serah schon gefunden?"

„Leider nicht" Claire seufzte leise. „England habe ich durch, Frankreich bald auch. Nach dieser Stadt wollte ich in Deutschland weiter suchen."

„Bei mir hat sie sich leider auch noch nicht gemeldet. Und in Amerika ist sie wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich habe um die hundert Detektive auf sie angesetzt hier drüben" Seine Stimme klang trotzdem leicht und unbeschwert. „Der ganze Zaster ist echt hilfreich."

„Hast du schon irgendwen anderes gefunden?" Sie setzte nicht viel Hoffnung darauf, aber vielleicht … wer wusste schon?

„Ich wurde gefunden. Fang ist im Orbit. Sie hat mich in Las Vegas entdeckt und diesem Produzenten vorgestellt. Aktuell ist sie aber in Afrika unterwegs" Der letzte Satz wurde mit einem Tonfall des Unglaubens ausgesprochen. „Irgendetwas mit Löwen oder so … sie macht auf jeden Fall was mit Tieren. Was machst du denn?"

„Nichts Besonderes. Ich schiebe Daten von A nach B" Claire hatte langsam ihr Bewusstsein gefunden, sodass sie sich aufsetzte. „Kannst du mir Fangs Kontaktdaten geben? Und kommst du zufällig auf Welttournee in Frankreich oder Deutschland vorbei?" Sie erhob sich und holte Block und Stift.

„Na logo, Schwester" Von seiner Seite war Tippen zu hören. „Wo bist du denn genau?"

„In Nancy" Sie ließ einen kurzen Moment. „Noch zweieinhalb Monate, dann bin ich in Karlsruhe."

„Ich habe Mannheim, Freiburg und Paris im Angebot" Er schien kurz zu überlegen. „Paris übernächsten Monat wäre das nächste. Kannst du am zwanzigsten Februar?"

Sie stellte ihr Handy auf Freisprechen und durchsuchte ihren eingespeicherten Kalender. Das Datum wies sich als Freitag Abend aus. Wenn sie etwas früher Schluss machte, würde sie das schaffen. Sie meinte: „Schick mir eine Karte. Eine VIP-Karte mit Backstage-Erlaubnis. Und ich will dich nüchtern sehen."

„Harte Anforderungen hier" Dass er grinste, war an seiner Stimme klar zu hören. „Kriege ich hin. Du kriegst sogar ein Hotelzimmer direkt neben mir."

„So lange es nicht bei dir ist" Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte mit ihrem Lippen. Sie gab es ungern zu, aber ein bisschen hatte sie ihn vermisst. Sie gab ihm noch ihre Adresse durch, bevor sie sich im Zuge eines Gähnens, das ihr äußerst peinlich war, verabschiedete.

* * *

><p>Snow wieder zu sehen war wahrlich wie frischer Schnee direkt vor dem Fenster. Es machte einfach glücklich und ließ einen mit einer Vorfreude auf mehr zurück. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt mehr von ihm, aber mehr von damals … sie war nun achtundzwanzig Jahre in dieser Welt, war hier geboren und aufgewachsen und doch dachte sie oft an damals zurück. Sie konnte ihre alte Heimat nicht zurück bringen – und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie das auch nicht – aber mit jemand anderem die Erinnerungen wieder hervor zu holen und über einem Cafe Latte zu betrachten hatte etwas wirklich Angenehmes.<p>

Jetzt musste sie nur genug Geld zusammen kriegen, um sich auch mit Fang treffen zu können. Eine Bahnfahrt nach Paris und zurück war schnell getan, aber ein Flug nach Kenya war schon etwas schwerer. Nebst der Tatsache, dass sie zwar eine Adresse hatte, aber keine Ahnung, ob Fang sich wirklich dort befand. Wo auch immer sie war, gab es kein Handynetz, demnach hatte Claire keine Möglichkeit, sie zu erreichen. Anscheinend befand sie sich einmal die Woche in der Nähe eines Festnetztelefons, aber auf der entsprechenden Nummer war noch nie abgenommen worden. So schwer hatte sie sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

Es wirkte fast so, als wolle Fang nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Konnte das sein? Sie hatten nicht immer übereingestimmt in ihrem Überzeugungen, besonders was die Erfüllung ihrer Foki anging, aber doch hatte Claire stets das Gefühl gehabt, sich mit Fang halbwegs gut zu verstehen. Selbst bei der Enthüllung, dass sie Mitschuld an Serahs Schicksal trug, hatte Claire ja nicht wirklich wütend sein können. Fang hatte ja nie mit Absicht irgendetwas falsch gemacht. Sie war stets ihren Überzeugungen gefolgt und es waren Überzeugungen gewesen, mit denen Claire bestens übereinstimmte. Auch für sie kam Familie vor allem anderen, in dem Punkt hatten sie sich immer verstanden.

Also was machte Fang in Afrika, wo man sie nicht erreichen konnte? Warum suchte sie nicht fanatisch nach Vanille? Oder wusste sie vielleicht schon, wo diese war? Der Gedanke versetzte Claire einen Schock. Was, wenn Fang mehr wusste als sie? Wenn ihre scheinbare Entspannung einen tieferen Grund hatte?

Sie würde diese Adresse aufsuchen und sei es nur, um Fang zur Rede zu stellen. Sie musste irgendetwas wissen, sonst könnte sie nicht in solch weltfremden Gebieten rumspringen. Claire würde diesen Umzug nach Karlsruhe in zwei Wochen machen und dann würde sie mit ihrem ersten Monatsgehalt nach Kenya fliegen. Sie hatte sowieso seit zehn Jahren in dieser Firma keinen Urlaub genommen, das würde sie schon durchgeboxt kriegen. Und wenn nicht, dann sollte es ihr auch egal sein. Es gab wichtigere Dinge als einen sicheren Arbeitsplatz.

* * *

><p>Wie war sie bloß auf die Idee gekommen, dass nach Kenya zu fliegen eine gute Idee sei?<p>

Claire zog sich ihr schickes Halstuch vom Hals – reichlich gewalttätig, wie man anmerken darf – stieg aus ihren ruinierten Stöckelschuhen und kaufte sich ein paar Sandalen von einer Dame, die auf einer Decke saß und ihr per Zeichensprache den Preis mitteilte. Wahrscheinlich war er grob überteuert, aber ihr war das in diesem Moment vollkommen egal. Mit neuer Fußbesohlung trat sie an die Seite in den Schatten eines Hauses, ließ dort achtlos ihrem Koffer fallen und stellte die Handtasche darauf. Aus dieser zog sie eine Flasche Sonnencreme und trug diese dick auf. Nach fünf Stunden kenyanischer Sonne war ihr völlig egal, ob es klebte oder ob man weiße Streifen von der Creme sah. Ebenso egal war ihr der Geruch geworden. Sie schwitzte und kein Parfum der Welt könnte das übertünchen. Also zog sie ihre Flasche 50% DEET hervor und sprühte sich von Kopf bis Fuß ein. Es stank bestialisch, aber wenn sie dafür von Mücken in Ruhe gelassen wurde, war ihr das vollkommen wert. Als nächstes brauchte sie irgendetwas für den Kopf. Die Sonne brannte und sie hatte schon seit zwei Stunden rasende Kopfschmerzen. Sie brauchte etwas zu trinken und ein Kopftuch. Zentimeterdickes schwarzes Haar wäre sicherlich nützlich, aber ihre rosa Zotteln waren hier absolut unbrauchbar.

Bewaffnet mit Handtasche und Koffer zog es sie zurück auf dem Markt. Wenn sie nicht ganz falsch gesehen und gehört hatte, köpfte jemand unweit entfernt Kokosnüsse. In einem Land, wo praktisch alles verseucht war, schien frischer Kokosnusssaft eine ganz sinnvolle Art der Flüssigkeitsaufnahme. Also ließ sie sich eine köpfen und trank sie direkt aus der Nuss statt den sicherlich schon hundertfach benutzten Strohhalm anzunehmen. Bestens. Sie warf kurz einen Blick auf das Halstuch, das sie lieblos in ihre Tasche gedrückt hatte, bevor sie sich umsah. Wo Kleidung und Schuhe verkauft wurden, würde es bestimmt auch Kopftücher geben. Nicht gerade französischer chic, aber wer in Sandalen, mit Cremestreifen und nach Chemie stinkend rumlief, konnte auch ein kunterbuntes Kopftuch anziehen. Sie entschied sich für ein lilanes Tuch mit gelben Giraffen und rot-orangen Dreiecksmuster darauf. Es war das unauffälligste Tuch im Angebot. Ansatzweise besser ausgerüstet, aber mit den Nerven absolut am Ende bestellte sie eine zweite Kokosnuss und setzte sich damit unter ein aufgespanntes Tuch in den Schatten.

Die Adresse befand sich in einer relativ abgelegenen Stadt namens Biretwo. Bisher hatte sie sich vom Flughafen Nairobi per Bus gute 250 Kilometer über die A104 bis Iten vor geschlagen. Wie sie von hier allerdings weiter kommen sollte, war ihr nicht unbedingt klar. Und dabei war sie bereits drei Tage unterwegs. Im Endeffekt war Biretwo nur zehn bis fünfzehn Kilometer entfernt. Zu Fuß würde sie das in drei bis vier Stunden schaffen. Nur müsste sie dabei ihr ganzes Gepäck tragen, einen Fünf-Liter-Kanister Wasser mitnehmen und versuchen, nicht unter der kenyanischen Sonne zu verenden. Gerade in diesem Moment klang das nicht machbar.

Sie nippte an ihrer Kokosnuss und sah sich um. Wahrscheinlich gab es einen Bus nach Iten, sie müsste nur heraus finden, wann und wo dieser fuhr. Geld hatte sie wahrlich noch genug. Essen, Trinken und Unterkunft kosteten hier nur wenige Euro, sodass ihre Reisekasse – würde sie nicht beklaut werden – noch ein paar Wochen reichen sollte. Sie konnte sich die Busfahrt demnach leisten. Nur wen sollte sie hier fragen? Sie konnte ja kaum den erstbesten mitten auf dem Marktplatz fragen.

Sie atmete tief durch und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kokosmilch. So sehr es ihr auch widerstrebte, sie hatte nicht besonders viel Wahl. Sie könnte entweder fragen oder weiter umherirren. Sie sah sich um. Unter dem aufgespannten Tuch saßen noch einige andere Menschen. Zwei Frauen versorgten ihre Kinder und zogen sie wieder ordentlich an, eine gab ihrem Baby die Brust. Zwei alte Männer spielten Karten, einer schaute ihnen zu. Eine Gruppe von Kindern spielte auf, unter und um die Bänke herum fangen.

Claire erhob sich und trat zu den drei alten Herren. Männer hatten hier meist einen Ansatz von Bildung, viele Frauen nicht. Da Englisch die Amtssprache war, hatte sie hier wohl die beste Chance, sich verständlich machen zu können. Sie sprach die drei mit einem freundlichen „Excuse me?" an und bekam sofort volle Aufmerksamkeit. Zwei lächelten, der andere machte grinsend einen Witz auf Swahili und alle drei lachten, wobei sie immer wieder zu ihr sahen.

Lachte man sie aus oder war das etwas anderes? Sie sah wahrscheinlich gruselig aus, aber das hier schien doch etwas rüde. Leicht ungehalten fragte sie: „Do you know how I can get to Biretwo?"

„Biretwo?", wiederholte einer im örtlichen Dialekt, der den Namen komplett anders klingen ließ.

„Yes" Sie zog den Zettel mit der Adresse heraus. „How do I get there?"

„With bus", antwortete der eine, der nicht mitgespielt hatte, „ask bus chief."

„Where can I find this bus chief?"

„I'll show you" Er erhob sich und winkte sie lächelnd näher, obwohl sie kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Als sie nur ihren Koffer erhob, trat er selbst näher und legte einen Arm in ihre Rückenkuhle. Sie musste scharf die Luft einziehen, um ihn nicht zu hauen dafür. „Follow me, follow me."

Nun, solange er sie nicht wirklich begrapschte und sie zum Busfahrtsleiter brachte, würde sie das wohl aushalten. Sie mochte keine L'Cie-Kräfte mehr haben, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie mit ihrer Couch verwachsen war. Einen alten Mann würde sie glatt noch abwehren können. Auch wenn er für sein Alter gut zu Fuß war. Sie passierten mehrere Marktdecken und -stände und bogen auf eine breite Straße ab. Nach hundert Metern bogen sie erneut ab, wobei der Mann sie mittlerweile nicht mehr anfasste. In gebrochenem Englisch erzählte er etwas über Häuser und die Leute, die darin wohnten. Die neue Straße lief auf ein großes Gebäude zu, vor dem ein kleiner Platz war. Ihr Bus hatte sie vorhin direkt am Markt abgesetzt, aber dies sah glatt danach aus als könnte es ein Busbahnhof sein. Er war groß genug, um drei parkende Busse halten zu können, auch wenn er aktuell leer war. Der Mann führte sie zu einem offenen Laden, nicht breiter als eine Garagentür, in der ein Mann auf einem Plastikstuhl saß und Radio hörte, das laut aus einem Gerät neben dem Stuhl schallte.

Die zwei Männer begrüßten sich lautstark, umarmten einander und klopften sich auf die Schulter, nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten. Beide sprachen Swahili und schienen sich über etwas auszutauschen, was nichts mit Claire zu tun hatte. Erst nach ein paar Sätzen wandte sich das Gespräch zu ihr, wobei zwischendurch auch das Wort Biretwo fiel, was sie sehr rückversicherte. Wahrscheinlich ging es wirklich um eine mögliche Busfahrt und nicht um Menschenhandel. Kenya war nicht gerade das sicherste Land der Welt, erst recht nicht für eine allein reisende Frau. Nach einigen weiteren Sätzen kam der Mann von ungefähr dreißig Jahren auf sie zu.

„Tourist, yes? To Biretwo?" Sie nickte nur. „Bus go every morning. Dawn. And evening. Two hours before dawn" Er zeigte dabei zwei Finger hoch.

Sie nickte und meinte: „I'll take the bus this evening. How long do I have to wait?"

„Bus today?", fragte er nach, worauf sie nickte, „About … four, five hours. Be back in four hours."

Sie nickte und bedankte sich. Der Mann bot ihr noch einen Drink an, aber sie lehnte freundlich ab. Der alte Mann fragte sie, ob sie zurück zum Marktplatz wolle oder ob er sie zu einem guten Restaurant bringen solle, wessen sie nach einem Moment des Überlegens zustimmte. Sie hatte heute morgen schon fast drei Stunden im Bus gesessen und mit zwei Kokosnüssen war es für heute nicht getan. Wer wusste, ob sie Fang in Biretwo finden würde oder ob es dort irgendwelche Lokalitäten gab. Sie ließ sich also zurück zum Marktplatz führen. Von dort aus nahmen sie eine Seitenstraße, auf der vielleicht Karren, aber keine Autos fahren könnten – nicht, dass sie davon viele gesehen hätte. An deren Ende erblickte sie das Schild eines Supermarktes, was ihr sagte, dass sie nicht im absoluten Nirgendwo war, auch wenn es mittlerweile schon sehr ländlich war für ihren Geschmack. In der letzten Stadt hatte es zumindest noch asphaltierte Straßen gegeben. Hier gab es zwar ein paar Häuser, die aussahen, als hätte ein Architekt oder Bauwerksmeister einen Blick darauf gehabt, aber viel mehr Moderne hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt. Obwohl sie bei der Einfahrt ins Dorf zumindest ein Schild gesehen hatte, dass für ein Hotel warb.

Auf dieser kleinen Straße reihten sich Häuser einander, die unten Läden in Größe einer Garage hatten und in der einen weiteren Etage wahrscheinlich bewohnt waren. Läden waren hier generell offen, es gab keine Fenster oder Türen, ihnen fehlte einfach die Außenwand. Nachts konnte man ein festes Drahtgitter herunter lassen, um seinen Laden zu verschließen. Ihr Führer brachte sie zu einem solchen Laden mitten auf dieser Straße, der als Werbung ein hüfthohes Cola-Schild aufgestellt hatte. Ein Plastiktisch mit zwei Stühlen stand draußen, zwei weitere waren drinnen, dahinter war die provisorische Küche. Hieß, hinter einem Tresen stand ein mit Cola-Werbung beklebter Kühlschrank und es gab eine Kochfläche an der Wand. Etwas rückversichernd war die Spüle, die sich an der Seitenwand dazu befand. Es gab anscheinend fließend Wasser und Strom. Da an einem der Tische zwei Menschen saßen, konnte sie sehen, dass anscheinend relativ sauber gearbeitet wurde. Das Geschirr schien gereinigt und es stand eine Waschschale auf dem Tisch. Da in Kenya mit Fingern gegessen wurde, war eine Waschschale stets ein Zeichen einer guten Lokalität. So viel hatte sie im Kenya-Reiseführer auf dem Hinflug gelesen.

Die beiden Leute aßen eine weißliche Paste, die sie anhand ihrer Erinnerung an die Bilder im Reiseführer als Ugali identifizieren konnte. Sie hatte sich schon beim Lesen gefragt, ob sie es wagen sollte, so etwas zu probieren. Appetitlich sah es nicht gerade aus. Andererseits war ihr Ziel noch ländlicher als das hier, also sollte sie sich wahrscheinlich an den Geschmack gewöhnen.

„I invite you", meinte der alte Mann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Sie sagte einfach nichts und ließ sich von ihm den Plastikstuhl anbieten als sei er ein Gentleman mit einem seidenbespannten Holzstuhl in der Hand. Die ganze Erfahrung fühlte sich bereits befremdlich an, da machte es auch nichts mehr, sich von einem sicher sechzigjährigen Kenyaner ausführen zu lassen. Schließlich trug sie ja auch ein lila Kopftuch mit Giraffen sowie Sandalen und stank nach Insektenvernichtungsmittel. Vielleicht sollte sie noch ein passendes lila Kleid kaufen. Ihre Bluse und der Minirock klebten an ihr.

Während sie saß und aus reinem Masochismus einen Handspiegel aus ihrer Tasche zog, um die Katastrophe ihres Äußeren zu betrachten, begrüßten sich der alte Mann und der Inhaber des Ladens, der sicherlich Koch, Kellner und Geschäftsführer gleichzeitig war. Sie schlugen sich die Hände über die Theke hinweg und unterhielten sich ebenso lautstark wie zuvor mit dem Busfahrer. Es erinnerte sie etwas an die schicken Mädels auf ihrer Arbeit, die sich stets mit breiten Lächeln und Küsschen begrüßten. Bei den Männern hier sah das Lächeln allerdings ehrlich aus.

Sie sah aus wie eine Explosion. Sie war nicht krebsrot, aber sie war bestens durchblutet, was bei ihrer sonst fast durchscheinenden Haut nicht gerade zuträglich aussah. Sie hatte Hitzepickel im ganzen Gesicht und ihre Make-Up war komplett verschmiert. Sie zog schnell ein Abschminktuch hervor und entfernte es komplett. Es störte sie nicht einmal, das direkt am Tisch zu tun, da sie keine Toilette mit Spiegel in der Nähe vermutete. Nach der Kühle des Tuches sah sie schon fast wieder menschlich aus. Immer noch als hätte man sie zu lange gekocht, aber zumindest nicht als hätte man sie danach noch geteert. Da sie jetzt im Schatten saß, nahm sie das Kopftuch ab, worunter sich fettige rosa Haare verbargen. Sie strich diese so gut wie möglich aus ihrem Gesicht und festigte sie mit einer Spange, die sie stets in ihrer Handtasche trug. Das benutzte Tuch und den Spiegel stopfte sie zurück in diese.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die zwei ihr Gespräch beendet und ihr Führer, dem sie langsam eine gewisse Sympathie entgegen brachte, setzte ihr eine Waschschale vor. Gab wohl kein Entkommen mehr. Sie würde diese Pampe probieren. Er fragte sie freundlich, was sie trinken wolle und nachdem ihr das „Evian" fast von den Lippen gerutscht war, besann sie sich und meinte in weiterer Verfolgung ihres Masochismus „Cola!". Wenn sie sich schon den Magen mit einem Mix aus Wurzeln, Körnern, Mais und Erbsen verdarb, könnte sie ihn zumindest auch mit dem Anti-Diät-Mittel schlechthin runterspülen. Bewaffnet mit Cola, weißer Pampe in einer ziemlich scharf aussehenden Sauce und einem kulturell begeisterten alten Mann mit gebrochenen Sprachkenntnissen startete sie in ihre vierstündige Pause.

* * *

><p>Nach einer einstündigen Fahrt in einem Bus, der absolut jedes der sehr zahlreichen Schlaglöcher mitnahm, taumelte Claire in Biretwo die Hauptstraße hinab. Was nicht schwer war, da es nur eine Straße gab. Und diese Straße war eben jener schlaglochreicher Staubweg, der sich nur als Straße auswies, indem er frei von Buschwerk war. Sie hatte den Busfahrer nach der Adresse gefragt, aber er hatte nur unverständig mit den Schultern gezuckt. Demnach war wohl suchen angesagt. Ihr erster Reflex war bereits, den Marktplatz anzusteuern und dort irgendwen zu fragen, allerdings enthielt das Dorf keinen Marktplatz. Es gab jedoch einen Baum, unter dem ein paar Kinder saßen. Diese liefen auch sofort auf sie zu, als sie Claire entdeckten.<p>

Ganz wie in diesen Dritte-Welt-Filmen blieben sie im Abstand von zwei bis drei Metern stehen und musterten sie mit großen Augen. Sie versuchte es mit einem „Hey" und hob eine Hand zum Gruß. Damit schien sie das absolut richtige getan zu haben, da alle sie plötzlich anlächelten und winkten. Der Älteste der Gruppe – vielleicht sechs oder sieben – kam sogar einen Schritt näher und fragte: „What your name? Where go?"

„I am Claire" Wow! Wer hatte erwartet, dass kleine Kinder in einem entlegenen Dorf Grundkenntnisse von Englisch hatten? „I am looking for this address" Sie reichte dem kleinen Jungen den Zettel. Wenn er lesen könnte, wäre er wahrscheinlich ihre Rettung.

„That lion woman house" Er wandte sich zu den anderen und sagte etwas im örtlichen Dialekt, worauf sie alle begeistert „Lion!" und „Roar, roar!" riefen. Er reichte ihr eine Hand, die sie vorsichtig ergriff. An dieser zog er sie die Straße hinab, wobei die anderen Kinder – alle zwischen zwei und fünf – um sie herum liefen, tanzten und weiter Löwen nachmachten.

Anscheinend machte Fang irgendetwas mit Löwen. Snow hatte so etwas ja schon angedeutet. Es würde zumindest erklären, warum sie praktisch mitten im Nirgendwo in Kenya lebte. Die Kinder führten sie zu einem abgelegenen Haus nahe des Buschwalls, der das Dorf umgab. Es war aus Lehm mit einem Dach aus Astwerk und hatte die Größe von Claires Wohnzimmer. Damit war es größer als einige andere Häuser dieses Dorfes. Wahrscheinlich hatte es zwei Zimmer, vielleicht sogar drei. Die Kinder riefen mit neuem Eifer „Lion woman!" und Claire war fast versucht, auch zu rufen.

Fang war da. Direkt hinter diesem Stofftuch, das den Eingang verdeckte. Keine fünf Meter trennten sie. Claire schluckte, doch ihre Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. Beim Zusammenbeißen ihrer Kiefer könnte sie das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen können. Ihr Herz klopfte laut und hart gegen ihre Brust. Gleich könnte sie Fang sehen. Fang, die sie seit ihrer Wandlung in Ragnarök nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ihre Mitstreiterin in dieser verrückten Welt, die sie hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„What is it, you brats?", rief eine Dame mit einem zutiefst britischen Akzent aus dem Haus. Einen Moment später wurde das Stofftuch zur Seite gezogen. „What have yo-" Sie stockte, blinzelte überrascht und sah Claire direkt ins Gesicht. Nach einem Moment der Stille brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Claire ließ den Koffer fallen, griff zu ihrem Kopf und zog sich das lila Kopftuch herunter. Sie wusste, dass sie sich gerade weit ab von der Bezeichnung schick befand, aber die Reaktion war ja wohl übertrieben. Sie keifte: „Hörst du wohl auf zu lachen? Wessen Aufenthaltsort zwingt mich denn wie der letzte Hobo zu reisen?"

Fang trat aus dem Haus hervor und ließ ihr Lachen in ein breites Grinsen abebben. Im Gegensatz zu Claire sah sie zutiefst schick aus. Mit dem dunklen Haar und der kakaobraunen Haut sah sie hier gar nicht fremd aus, auch wenn die schwarzafrikanischen Kinder natürlich weit dunkler waren. Anstatt eines Saris trug sie ein gelb-blau kariertes Kleid. Ihre Sandalen waren denen, die sie damals getragen hatte, gar nicht so unähnlich. Sie passte ganz problemlos in die Umgebung, während Claire natürlich absolut fremdländisch war.

Fang bedankte sich bei den Kindern und schickte sie wieder spielen, bevor sie Claires Koffer griff und ins Haus brachte mit den Worten: „Komm rein. Ich zeige dir etwas Spannendes."

Etwas Spannendes? Claire folgte ihr ins Haus und schnellte an die Wand, nachdem sie ihre Augen an die geringere Helligkeit des Innenraums gewohnt hatten. Keinen Meter vor sich erblickte sie einen Löwen. Ihr Schock ebbte allerdings ab, als sie merkte, dass der Löwe schlafend auf einem Tisch lag.

„Ist er … tot?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wie? Nein, das ist Badu. Er ist betäubt" Sie schien den Koffer in den nächsten Raum gebracht zu haben, da sie durch dessen Türrahmen wieder herein kam. „Den habe ich heute gechipt. Wir müssen ihn gleich wieder in die Wildnis bringen, damit er dort wieder aufwacht. Magst du ihn streicheln, bevor wir ihn abtransportieren?"

„Wir?" Mit Blick auf dem Löwen trat Claire fasziniert näher und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus. Auf Pulse hatte sie viele Monster gesehen und sich einige auch genau angeguckt, nachdem sie sie getötet hatten, aber das war nunmal reichlich lange her. Auf diesem Planeten hatte sie Löwen nur im Zoo gesehen. Und da sahen sie wahrlich nicht so groß aus wie dieser. Der Kopf des Löwen war so hoch wie ihr Unterarm lang war. Sie strich ihm über die Mähne, bevor sie sich an das Fell wagte. Er war wirklich warm.

„Die LCU. Lion conversation unit" Fang trat zu ihr und strich ganz selbstbewusst über das Fell des Löwen. „Ich bilde hier Wildschützer aus. Wir sichern die Dörfer ab, damit Löwen keine Menschen anfallen und schützen die Wildpopulation der Löwen vor Wilderern. Zum Zweck der Datensammlung über die Lebensweise und Verbreitung der Löwen in diesem Gebiet chipe ich die Löwen hier zur Zeit."

„Bist du so etwas wie eine Tierärztin?" Claire sah fragend auf.

„Nö … eher eine Ökoaktivistin. Biologie und Veterinärmedizin habe ich nur per Kurs gelernt. Im Endeffekt geht es darum, die Tötung von Löwen aufzuhalten. Es gibt nur noch zwanzigtausend frei lebende Löwen auf der ganzen Welt" Sie sah mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Löwen hinab. „Es wäre schade, wenn sie aussterben würden, meinst du nicht?"

„Hm … ja" Sie lehnte sich vor und legte den Kopf auf die Brust des Löwen, um den Herzschlag zu hören. „Muss er heute noch weit gebracht werden?"

„Nur ein paar Kilometer" Fang ging in Richtung ihrer Tür und pfiff dort. „Wir müssen aber los. In einer Stunde geht die Sonne langsam unter. Und wenn hier Nacht ist, sieht man gar nichts mehr."

„Kann ich mitkommen?" Claire richtete sich wieder auf.

„Wenn du magst. Du kannst dich aber auch frisch machen. Du siehst aus als hättest du eine unangenehme Reise hinter dir" Fang grinste.

„Wenn du wüsstest … ich kann mich auch später frisch machen. Auf die Stunde mehr kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Ich sehe sowieso schon gruselig aus. Und riechen tu ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser."

„Zu beidem sage ich jetzt aus Höflichkeit mal nichts" Fang zwinkerte. „Dann hilf mir mal, den großen auf diese Trage zu kriegen."

Sie hob eine Trage aus Stoff, der zwischen zwei dicke Äste gespannt war, hoch und legte sie an Badus Seite. Mit einer Erklärung, wie man Löwen durch strategisches Hochheben verfrachtete, brachten sie das Tier recht mühelos darauf. In der Zwischenzeit waren bereits vier afrikanische Männer eingetroffen, mit denen Fang kurz redete, um Claire vorzustellen. Zu sechst nahmen sie schließlich die Trage und brachten Badu damit aus dem Dorf, um ihn zwei Kilometer weiter auszusetzen. Sie blieben nicht sondern kehrten zurück Richtung Dorf. Beim Gehen winkte Claire dem Löwen noch versteckt zu, bevor sie sich abwandte. Als sie zu Fang sah, sah sie diese wissend grinsen.

* * *

><p>„Das sieht mehr nach dir aus", meinte Fang, die den Kopf ins Bad steckte. Im Endeffekt war es ein kahler Raum mit einer Waschschale und einem Schrank für trockene Handtücher, aber besser als sich draußen waschen zu müssen.<p>

Was für Fang anscheinend überhaupt kein Problem war, war die Tatsache, dass Claire gerade nackt war. Das Gefühl beruhte nicht gerade auf Gegenseitigkeit. Mit einem kurzen Schrei der Empörung zog sie ein Handtuch an sich und wies mit einem Finger auf Fang mit dem Befehl: „Raus!"

„Ja ja" Diese drehte sich um, trat allerdings nicht vom Türrahmen weg. „Ich wollte fragen, ob dir das Wasser reicht. Ich kann noch welches holen und abkochen, wenn du mehr brauchst."

„Hmpf … wenn ich mehr hätte, könnte ich Haare waschen", gab Claire zu.

„Dann bringe ich dir noch welches. Dauert aber so fünfzehn Minuten, ja?"

„Okay" Sie schluckte und sah Fang aus dem Türrahmen treten, bevor sie leise fortfuhr. „Danke ..."

Dreißig Minuten später hatte Claire ein Handtuch um den Körper und eins um die Haare und tippelte erfrischt in den Hinterraum. Das Haus hatte wirklich drei Räume, das eine vorne Fangs Operations- und Arbeitsraum, das Bad und der Hinterraum, der als Küche und Schlafzimmer diente. Über dem Feuer, mit dem sie das Wasser für die Haarwäsche aufgekocht und danach noch einen Eimer für den nächsten Tag gemacht hatte, hing nun eine Pfanne, in der sie dünne Streifen Hühnchen anbriet. Anscheinend plante sie diese in den bereits geschnittenen Salat zu werfen. Caesar Chicken Salat auf dem Niveau des ländlichen Kenya … es war weit ab von allem, was Claire sonst gewöhnt war, aber nach dem Ugali zum Mittagessen schien ihr das hier äußerst europäisch. Und in guter Erinnerung an manch karge Tage auf Pulse mit nichts als eingetrockneten Rationen und dem, was man gerade erjagt hatte, schien das alles hier gar nicht so schlimm. Sie hatte doch Erinnerung an damals gewollt, nicht?

Mit einem Seufzen über die Zustände, in denen sie sich befand, ging sie zu ihrem Koffer hinüber und suchte nach etwas, das sie überwerfen könnte. In ihrer Aufregung vor dem Abflug hatte sie anscheinend ihr Hirn verlegt, da sich im Koffer nur Blusen, Röcke und zwei Kleider befanden. Es könnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass sie nichts als schicke Mode besaß. Sie zog das weiße Sommerkleid hervor, befühlte es und legte es wieder zurück. Ein seidengefüttertes Kleid würde sie in dieser Hitze umbringen. Selbst jetzt, wo es dunkel war, war es noch über dreißig Grad.

„Fang?" Die Kochende brummte zustimmend, um zu zeigen, dass sie zuhörte. „Hast du ein Nachthemd für mich? Ich habe nichts Passendes da."

„In der Truhe am Bettende müsste ein Parka sein. Rote Baumwolle mit weiß-schwarzem Muster", erwiderte sie.

Claire öffnete die Kiste und fand relativ schnell, was Fang beschrieben hatte. Sie zog sich im Bad um und trat in einem kniehohen … Sack aus dünner Baumwolle wieder heraus. Er mochte nicht modisch sein, aber er war kühl. Was konnte man mehr wollen? Sie schnippte das Moskitonetz zur Seite und setzte sich auf das Bett, bevor sie sich siedend heiß erinnerte, dass sie sich wieder einsprühen musste. Bewaffnet mit ihrer DEET-Flasche zog sie sich also ein drittes Mal ins Bad zurück.

„Du hast dich den Klischees dieser Welt bestens angepasst, was? Musst du noch deinen Lidstrich nachziehen?", witzelte Fang als sie wieder hervor kam.

Claire ließ es sich nicht nehmen mit dem Handtuch auf deren Hintern zu schlagen, bevor sie fragte: „Wo soll ich das aufhängen?"

Fang grinste nur und zeigte auf ein paar an der Wand angebrachten Stangen neben dem Fenster. Auf einer hing so etwas wie ein Küchenhandtuch. Sie fragte: „Soll ich noch eine Sauce kochen oder reicht dir Salat mit Hühnchen?"

„Was gäbe es denn als Sauce?" Da es keinen Strom gab, gab es natürlich auch keinen Kühlschrank. Im Schrank entdeckte sie Bananen, Tomaten, Zwiebeln, eine Zitrone und ein paar Gewürze. Daraus ließ sich sicher etwas machen.

„Matoke?" Fang sah sie fragend an. Sollte ihr dieses Wort irgendetwas sagen? „Kochbananensauce? Gibt es in scharf und nicht scharf."

„Ich verstehe, wie du deine Figur behältst" Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kannst du die Zwiebeln anbraten und die Tomaten aufkochen? Daraus lässt sich eine gute Pesto machen."

„Einmal Pesto kommt sofort" Fang schwang ihr Kochmesser und zerteilte die Zwiebel in Sekundenschnelle. Mit Waffen schien sie noch immer bestens umgehen zu können.

Claire sah sich währenddessen nach einem Stuhl um, aber fand außer dem Bett keine Sitzmöglichkeit. Kehrte sie also zurück unter das Moskitonetz. Apropos … es gab nur ein Bett und nur ein Moskitonetz – wo sollte sie schlafen? An so etwas hatte sie nicht gerade gedacht. Und das Dorf sah nicht so aus als gäbe es hier ein Hotel.

„Ähm … Fang? Weißt du … wo ich in diesem Dorf übernachten kann?"

„Klar" Ohne dass diese sich von der Pfanne weg drehte, in die sie gerade aufgeschnittene Tomaten geworfen hatte, zeigte sie auf das Bett, auf dem Claire gerade saß.

„Und du?", fragte diese vorsichtig.

„Daneben" Fang grinste schelmisch. „Wenn du morgen keine Malaria haben willst, wirst du dich wohl im Bett beherrschen müssen."

„Be- was?", fragte Claire entsetzt. Beherrschen? Sie? Wann hatte sie je … ?

„Du darfst mich nicht aus dem Bett schubsen. Musst still halten beim Schlafen" Fang hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „An was dachtest du denn?"

Claire spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen erhitzten. Also wirklich … an was hatte sie denn da gedacht? Es war ja wohl nicht so, als hätte sie je Interesse an irgendwem gezeigt, geschweige denn einer Frau, geschweige denn Fang im Speziellen. Natürlich hatte diese nicht an so etwas gedacht. Was hatte Claire denn bitte an so etwas denken lassen?

„Ein bisschen verändert hast du dich schon" Fang hatte sich wieder dem Kochen zugewandt. „Dich hätte damals ganz bestimmt nichts beschämt. Solche Gefühle wie Angst, Zweifel, Einsamkeit, Traurigkeit … die schienen bei dir kaum da zu sein. Du hattest so viele Gründe, so etwas zu empfinden, aber du hast es nie raus gelassen. Du hast ausdruckslos still gestanden, als ich mir deine Brüste angeguckt habe und jetzt quiekst du wie ein pubertäres Mädchen" Fang warf ein Grinsen über ihre Schulter. „Du hast jetzt etwas Niedliches."

„Gar nicht", murmelte Claire und legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz. Sie wusste genau, was sie damals weggeschlossen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie nun anders war für Fang. Diese kannte sie ja nur mit gespaltenem Herz.

„Sicher" Aus Fangs Stimme sprach ganz klar das Amüsement. Claire konnte auch ganz problemlos den Sarkasmus heraus hören. „Und ich bin immer todernst."

„Und es ist nicht möglich, das Netz über das Bett und ein Stück des Bodens zu spannen? Oder wir bauen eine Höhle aus Decken, die ist doch genau so gut wie ein Netz. Wir könnten auch-"

„Lightning, wovor hast du Angst?" Fang hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Du warst vorhin die, die übers Fummeln nachdachte, nicht ich."

Mit einem mal wurde Claire puderrot. So konnte sie das ja wohl nicht aussprechen! Sie hatte doch nicht- sie war nicht- sie spürte, wie ihr Mund auf und zu ging, ohne dass ein Ton heraus kam.

Fang grinste nur und sah ihr mit einem Hauch von Sadismus zu, wie sie sich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen benahm. Nach einem Moment fragte sie mit gesenkter Stimme: „Hast du eigentlich Angst, was ich tun könnte oder wie du reagieren könntest?"

„Fang!" Claire drehte sich weg. „Das ist peinlich, sei still."

„Früher warst du nicht so niedlich."

Mit einem mal war hinter ihr eine Präsenz, warm und weich und- halt, warum weich? Waren das in ihrem Rücken- wah! Warum stand Fang so nah? Warum fuhren ihre warmen Hände ihre Unterarme entlang und zogen ihr die Hände vom Gesicht weg? Claire erzitterte. Sie legte ihre Arme um sich selbst wie ein schützender Käfig vor den Armen, die sich noch darum legten. Fang trat noch näher, sodass unter ihren Schulterblättern noch mehr Kontakt entstand. Es waren zwei Lagen Stoff zwischen ihnen, doch konnte sie zwei harte Punkte fühlen.

Claire schluckte und presste die Lider zusammen. Das hier passierte nicht. Das konnte nicht sein. Achtundzwanzig Jahre keine einzige Regung in ihrem Herzen, obwohl es vollständig war und jetzt … das ging zu schnell! Es war zu plötzlich! Warum raste ihr Herz? Es war doch damals nicht so gewesen. Was hatte Fang denn in diesen vielleicht drei Stunden getan, seit sie hier war?

Ein Kinn legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Atem fuhr über ihre Ohrmuschel. Claire versuchte ihren Kopf ab zu drehen, doch eine Hand legte sich sanft an ihr Kinn und hielt sie ohne jegliche Kraft. Zog ihren Kopf sogar so, dass sich ihr Ohr direkt vor Fangs Lippen befand. Ein weiteres Zittern durchfuhr Claire, bevor sie sich ein ganz wenig zurück lehnte.

„So ist gut", flüsterte Fang leise, „Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur eine Umarmung geben, weil du so einsam aussahst."

Wirklich? Claire drehte sich langsam in der Umarmung, wofür Fang ihr Platz ließ. Sie wagte es nicht, in deren Augen zu sehen, doch auch ihre Schulter war ein guter Platz, um den Blick ruhen zu lassen. Fangs Arme lagen lose um ihre Oberarme. Sie ließ sie sinken und fuhr vorsichtig unter Claires Armen her, um ihre Hände in die Kuhle ihres Rückens zu legen. Claire sank nach vorne und legte ihre Stirn auf eben jene Schulter, während die Arme weiter um sie fuhren.

Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens begann eine Hand, ihren Rücken auf und ab zu streichen.

„Einsam, hm?"

„Ein bisschen" Fang legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und steckte so ihre Nase zwischen die rosanen Strähnen. „Mir scheint, du möchtest berührt werden. Aber dein Kopf spuckt dir nur die eine Art aus, wie man berührt werden kann. Ich kann dich aber auch einfach so halten. Ganz ohne Hintergedanken."

Das klang so gut. So unendlich gut und verführerisch. Einfach nur gehalten zu werden … für ihr altes Ich klang es erbärmlich, aber ihr neues schien Luftsprünge zu machen. Beide stritten noch in ihrem Kopf, als Fang sie bereits näher zog. Sie ließ es mit sich machen und lehnte sich dabei leicht gegen Fang. Es war nicht so, als würde sie mitmachen. Sie wehrte sich nur halt nicht. Ach, wen versuchte sie denn zu überzeugen? Mit einem tiefen Seufzen hob sie die Arme und legte ihre Hände von hinten auf Fangs Schultern.

„Gut so", murmelte diese leise.

„Ekelst du dich nicht?", fragte Claire leise.

„Hm? Du hast dich doch gerade erst gewaschen" Neben ihrem Ohr schnupperte es. „Du riechst sogar nach meiner Seife."

„Doofe Nuss" Claire lächelte trotz ihrer Worte.

„Was soll ich auf so eine blöde Frage sonst sagen?" Mit einem mal sank eine Hand drastisch, griff wenig sanft in Claires Hintern und hob sie so – an Fang gedrückt – hoch. Kaum eine Sekunde später verlor sie auf schon wieder den Halt und landete auf einem Bett. „Und da bleibst du jetzt, bevor uns die Mücken zerstechen. Rück mal 'nen Stück."

Mit einem verwirrten Blinzeln rückte Claire an die rechte Seite des Bettes. Fang begann, die Netzteile um sie herum zu drapieren, die wie ein Himmel über dem Bett hingen. Schließlich legte sie sich dazu und blies die Kerze aus, die den Raum bisher erleuchtet hatte.

Mit einem mal lag Fang direkt neben ihr. Würde sie auch nur einen Finger bewegen, würde sie sofort gegen Fang stoßen. Claire spürte das Blut durch ihren Kopf rauschen. Nur eine einzige Bewegung … ein Finger tippte ihr gegen die Schulter.

„Lightning? Magst du dich mal drehen?"

„Drehen?", kam etwas atemlos aus ihr. Der Druck gegen ihre Schulter sagte ihr, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich dahin drehen sollte, also tat sie das. Sie endete mit dem Rücken zu Fang, was ihr Herz praktisch zu Boden sinken ließ. Wollte Fang sie nicht sehen? War ihr die Umarmung genug gewesen? Oh … nein, sie wollte sich nur näher legen. Sie spürte Fang an ihrer kompletten Rückseite und wie diese das rosa Haar über Claires Schulter warf, um es aus dem Gesicht zu haben. Diese schnaubte nur und ordnete ihr Haar.

„Ist dir zu heiß oder geht es so?"

Heiß … Claire schluckte. Ihr war verdammt heiß, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie wollte, dass Fang weg rückte. Und sie vermutete, dass ihr auch nicht gerade vom kenyanischen Sommer heiß war. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit ihrer Zunge und begann leise durch ihren Mund zu atmen. Eine Hand fuhr von ihrer Hüfte zu ihrer Taille und von dort aus ihren Bauch hinab, bis Fangs Arm um sie gelegt war. Claires Atem ging schwerer.

Und es passierte nichts mehr.

Sicherlich fünf Minuten wartete sie einfach nur ab, schluckte, atmete, horchte, befeuchtete sich die Lippen und ordnete ein paar Haarsträhnen. Im Endeffekt schloss sie aus dem ruhigen Atem in ihrem Nacken, dass Fang eingeschlafen war.

* * *

><p>In Kenya zu schlafen hieß, dass man sich am nächsten Morgen direkt nochmal waschen konnte. Es bedurfte keiner Decke in diesem Land, so viel war sicher. Eher eines guten Schluckes Wasser. Claire wachte völlig ausgetrocknet auf, eher verwundert, dass sie überhaupt hatte schlafen können. Fang schien mit den Temperaturen schon bestens vertraut, da sie bereits irgendetwas werkelte. Ihre Schritte und das gelegentliche Klappern von Holz und Ton waren zu vernehmen.<p>

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze" In Claires verschwommenem Blickfeld tauchte etwas Großes in blau-grüner Baumwolle auf. „Die Sonne ruft. Konntest du schlafen?"

„Irgendwie", murmelte diese nur und hörte die Erinnerungen praktisch langsam wieder an die richtigen Stellen fallen – das hier war schlimmer als ein Kater, „Gibt es Frühstück?"

„Eine Delikatesse" Fang hielt ihr etwas hin. Nach einem Moment des inneren Zusammensetzens erkannte Claire es als halbe Orange, die Fang geschält, eröffnet und in Einzelteilen zurück in die Schale gelegt hatte. „Du hast so lange geschlafen, dass ich schon zum Markt gehen konnte."

„Huh", stieß sie nur unmotiviert aus und begann an einem Stück Orange zu nibbeln, „Wann musst du arbeiten?"

„Och, das ist hier nicht so streng" Fang grinste. „Es gibt eh keine Freizeitbeschäftigung. Man arbeitet den ganzen Tag. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt mit dem Rest des Teams die Zäune überprüfen, aber sie schaffen das auch ohne mich. Wenn etwas ist, sagen sie mir Bescheid."

„Was machst du hier eigentlich den ganzen Tag?" Claire hatte langsam das Gefühl, ihr Hirn wieder vollständig zur Verfügung zu haben.

„Ich bilde die Wildhüter aus. Das sind alles Eingeborene. Wir bauen Strauchzäune um Dörfer, um die Übergriffe von Wildtieren zu reduzieren. Wir überprüfen diese Zäune und beraten die Dorfleute, wie sie sie instand setzen können. Und wenn irgendwo ein Löwe gesichtet wurde, verfolgen wir dessen Spuren und versuchen, ihn zu fangen, um ihn zu chippen. Die Daten der Chips gehen ans Hauptquartier, wo Biologen sie auswerten."

„Das heißt, du hast immer was zu tun, wenn irgendetwas gesichtet wurde und wenn es neue Leute auszubilden gilt", schloss Claire.

„So ziemlich. Ansonsten schließe ich mich halt der Alltagsarbeit an. Deswegen macht es auch nichts, wenn ich hier bleibe. Ich muss nur reagieren, wenn ein Löwe gesichtet wird. Und einmal die Woche fahre ich nach Iten, um mit dem Hauptquartier zu telefonieren."

Das war wahrscheinlich die Nummer, die Snow ihr gegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es wirklich nie im Leben geschafft, Fang so zu erreichen. Es war ja schon erstaunlich, dass sie erfolgreich her gefunden hatte.

„Und bist du damit glücklich?"

„Leichte Arbeit" Fang zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem mag ich Löwen. Sie erinnern mich an ein paar der Wesen, denen wir früher oft begegnet sind. Sie geben mir das Gefühl einer Heimat."

„Heimat" Claire ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. „So etwas habe ich bisher nicht gefunden."

„Es gibt nichts, was dir das Gefühl gibt, angekommen zu sein?" Fang setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Serah" Claire seufzte. „Aber ich habe sie noch nicht gefunden" Sie sah zu der anderen. „Wie kommst du ohne Vanille aus?"

„Mittlerweile … halbwegs" Fang seufzte. „Ich habe fünfzehn Jahre gesucht. Aber als ich Snow fand, hat mir das gereicht. Ich hatte die Idee, dass er ein weltberühmter Rockstar wird. So hat er die beste Chance, die anderen zu finden. Und es war doch sicher er, der dir meine Adresse gegeben hat, nicht?" Claire nickte nur. „Genau so wird er auch die anderen finden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Aber ich kann nicht mein ganzes Leben mit Warten verbringen. Ich brauche einen Sinn in dieser neuen Existenz. Ich bin auf dieser Welt bereits zweiunddreißig Jahre alt. Wie viel älter soll ich denn noch werden, bevor ich beginne, Freude an diesem Leben zu haben?"

Claire senkte nur den Blick. Fang hatte schon Recht, aber … wie sollte sie denn ohne Serah leben können? Wäre es nicht ein Betrug an Serah, wenn sie ihr eigenes Glück suchen würde? Was würde es denn bei Serah auslösen, wenn diese auch ihr ganzes Leben mit Suchen verbracht hatte und ihre Schwester fröhlich irgendwo lebend vorfand, allem Anschein nach nicht im Geringsten an der Suche nach ihrer Schwester interessiert?

„Light?" Fang benutzte ihren Spitznamen nicht oft, daher hob sie überrascht den Kopf. „Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht … vielleicht wurde Serah gar nicht in diese Zeit geboren? Die Anzahl der Seelen, die wir mitgebracht haben und derer, die hier leben, stimmen nicht überein. Hier gibt es viel mehr. Wir wurden nur dazu gemischt. Vielleicht ist Serah noch gar nicht geboren. Vielleicht ist sie schon eine alte Frau. Wir können das nicht wissen. Wir stimmen auch nicht genau überein."

Claire wandte nur den Kopf ab. Serah war hier, ganz sicher. Sie musste hier sein. Welchen Sinn hätte ihr Leben bisher sonst gehabt? Sie verneinte eine Welt, in der Serah nicht lebte. Sie musste hier sein. Da gab es kein Wenn und Aber.

„Wollen wir spazieren gehen? Ich kenne einige Wasserlöcher hier in der Gegend. Meist trifft man ein paar Giraffen oder Elefanten", schlug Fang als Themenwechsel vor.

Claire nickte nur und ging Richtung Bad.

„Ich such dir ein Kleid raus, ja?", rief Fang ihr hinterher.

* * *

><p>Kenya war ein schönes Land, wenn man die Hitze außer Acht ließ. Goldgrüne Savanne, überall blühende Bäume und Sträucher und ganz wie Fang gesagt hatte, waren sie einer Familie Giraffen begegnet. An einem Wasserloch hatte Fang sie zurück gehalten und auf etwas gezeigt, was Claire zuerst für einen kleinen Stein im Wasser gehalten hatte. Der Stein stellte sich als Auge eines riesigen Alligators heraus, sodass sie nicht näher gingen. In der Ferne konnte Claire sehen, wie ein Wüstenfuchs einen Savannenhasen verfolgte. Sie hörte das gackernde Lachen einer Hyäne, auch wenn sie das Tier selbst nicht entdeckten.<p>

In all dem fühlte sie sich vollkommen sicher an Fangs Seite, die diese Wildnis als Heimat ansah und jedes kleinste Zeichen zu deuten wusste. Am Gürtel trug diese eine Tasche mit Pfeilen und eine Flasche nervenlähmenden Giftes, in der Hand einen Bambusstock, der zum Schießen der Pfeile und körperlichen Abwehren von Angriffen benutzt werden konnte. Nicht, dass sie all das gebraucht hätten, da Fang auch an irgendwelchen Zeichen am Boden erkennen konnte, in was für einem Wildrevier sie waren und welche Pfade sie vermeiden sollten.

Claire war nie die beste Fährtenleserin gewesen, aber auf diesem trockenen Boden, auf dem nicht einmal Fußspuren zurückblieben, sah sie rein gar nichts. Fang wies sie immer wieder auf Spuren hin und nach dem Hinweis darauf sah sie diese meist auch, aber selbst hätte sie keine davon entdeckt. Nun, daher war es wohl auch Fangs Job. Claire konnte für sich selbst schließen, dass sie hierfür nicht geeignet wäre. Sie war ja nicht einmal in der Lage, die Temperaturen gut auszuhalten. Den Mittag verbrachten sie im Schatten einer Palme, deren Kokosnüsse sie sich zuführten, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Sonne etwas nachließ.

Sie unterhielten sich über dies und das, über Fangs Kindheit in England, Claires in Frankreich, ihre Familien – mit denen sie beide nicht viel zu tun hatten – ihre Jahre der Suche nach den anderen und was Fang zu ihrer jetzigen Beschäftigung gebracht hatte. Claire erzählte von ihrem langweiligen Bürojob, den nervigen Kolleginnen, den endlosen Umzügen und auch ihrer Einsamkeit. Im Laufe des Nachmittags fiel ihr auf, dass Fang und sie früher nie so viele Worte gewechselt hatten. In ihrem damaligen Leben hatte sie über ihre Kampfgefährtin eigentlich kaum etwas gewusst.

„Und wenn du jetzt frei wärst zu wählen, was du mit deinem Leben machen könntest, was würdest du machen?", fragte Fang sie.

„Nicht in Kenya sein" Sie nahm etwas Kokusnussfleisch, das Fang ihr aus ihrer halben Kokusnuss geschabt hatte und dass sie nun in eben jener herum trug. „Eher Spanien oder Portugal. Vielleicht auch Mexiko oder ein Nordstaat von Südamerika. Obwohl das Wetter da wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie hier ist."

„Und was für einen Beruf hättest du?" Fang grinste sie an.

„Weiß nicht … Bienenzüchter? Wahrscheinlich würde ich auch in irgendeinem Büro arbeiten."

„Denk nicht an die Realität, denk an einen Wunschtraum. Du möchtest Bienen züchten?"

„Das war ein Scherz" Claire schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kommt auf das Land an. In Spanien würde ich wahrscheinlich als Näherin arbeiten. Ich mag diese weiße, gestärkte Baumwollkleidung mit Spitze. In Mexiko würde ich Ponchos weben. In so etwas wie Venezuela … vielleicht würde ich Kakao anpflanzen. Und in meiner Freizeit würde ich tanzen."

„Das klingt gut" Fang, die neben ihr ging, griff nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger. „Wie würdest du leben? Hättest du ein Haus?"

„Ehm … ein kleines" Claires Blick fiel auf ihre Finger. Gingen sie wirklich Hand in Hand? War das … eine Art Fortsetzung zu gestern? „Ich hätte gern ein Zimmer für Serah. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich nur selten da, aber ich möchte sie wissen lassen, dass sie immer willkommen ist."

„Und lebst du da allein?" Fangs Frage begleitete ein Blick, der vor Spannung zu knistern schien.

Claire hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. War das … hieß das … meinte sie … wirklich? Sie versuchte zu schlucken, aber es schien ein Kloß in ihrem Hals zu sein. Vielleicht war sie auch plötzlich durstig. Auf jeden Fall weigerte ihr Hals sich zu reagieren. Stattdessen spuckte ihre Kehle ganz ohne ihren Willen aus: „Nicht, wenn du mitkommst."

„Hm" Fang zog den Ton in die Länge und wandte den Blick in die Höhe als müsste sie schwer darüber nachdenken. „Ich mag auch Pumas, weißt du? Ich glaube, die gibt es in Venezuela."

Claire konnte kein Wort heraus bringen. Sie drückte nur die Hand in ihrer als würde sie untergehen, wenn sie sich nicht daran festhalten würde. Trotz der Hitze schien sich ein Zittern ihres ganzen Körpers zu bemächtigen. Ein Haus in Venezuela. Zusammen mit Fang. Nie wieder allein. Nie wieder auf der Suche. Ein Ort, eine Heimat, zu der sie immer wieder zurück konnte. Ein Heim, in dem jemand auf sie wartete.

Sie schluckte und diesmal gehorchte ihr ihre Kehle. Es zog Fangs Blick auf ihren Hals, von wo er langsam hoch wanderte, bevor er an ihren Lippen stockte. Diesmal war es Claires Atem, der versagte. Wollte sie … würde sie? Fang lehnte sich langsam vor und Claire kam ihr entgegen ohne jede willentliche Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Es trennten sie nur Zentimeter, als ihr die Lider wie von selbst zufielen.

Ein Geschmack von Salz, Kokosmilch und Wärme zog sich über ihre Lippen und drang in ihren Mund ein. Dem Geschmack folgte eine Zunge, die sich zwischen ihren Lippen hindurch in ihren Mund schmuggelte. Wärme wandelte sich in Hitze, freudiges Erwarten in ohnmächtige Leidenschaft, ängstliche Vorfreude in sehnsüchtiges Ergeben. Mit einem mal schien die kenyanische Sonne vergessen und Claire schmiegte sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an die dunkelhäutige Schönheit, die sie mit einem Arm um ihre Hüfte sicher hielt.

Vielleicht durfte man sich auch auf der Suche angekommen fühlen.


End file.
